


Her Gentle Predator

by XenaHime53



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cussing, Damon Bashing, Elena Bashing, F/M, Horror, Romance, Shameless Smut, Tara Bashing, Wendy Bashing, Werewolf Mates, Witchcraft, Witches, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her Grams dead because of a family lineage, Bonnie finds that not only does she not want to do magic anymore - she doesn't feel at home in Mystic Falls. Contacting her dad, she moves to Charming and the idea of normalcy escapes her when she finds herself the soulmate of a werewolf by the name of Jax Teller. When her past from Mystic Falls is in danger as well as the Sons - which one will she help? Will she pull a Tara and run away or will she stay with the Sons and leave the young naive girl that she once was in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moving her head a beautiful and petite African American young woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black straight hair groaned and stretched as she got out of her seat on the plane. Her clothes were styled in what could only be described as gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and was dressed in a casual manner with a nice black top and faded black jeans that showed off her nice physique from her height of 5'2" with small earrings.

The beautiful girl sighed as she went to grab her bag from the little space over it that she couldn't give a damn to recall what it was actually called, cursing her small height and smiled with gratitude when a woman helped her. She just left the place where she was born, the place where she was raised and all for what?

Because she couldn't handle Mystic Falls anymore?

No.. it was more then that. It was not being appreciated by the people she cared for. Being stepped on and mocked, not being talked to until they needed her to magically fix something .. and while she liked being needed she wasn't about to lose herself trying to prove herself to Elena.

She was sick of Mystic Falls, sick of feeling as though she wasn't good enough, and sick of magic all together. All it did was get possessed by Emily, bit by Damon who Emily did something to piss off, kidnapped and had lost her grams. Still, the features of almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and curly long hair made Bonnie want to cry.

The one person that understood her, cared for her no matter what.. She knew she should have tried harder to convince get Grams to wait to open the tomb so Stefan and Damon could get out. The look of Elena's pleading doe eyes made her want to kick herself now.

How much would she sacrifice of herself in the name of Elena of she stayed? It felt wrong.. like she was a coward and not standing by her friends like they needed her to be right now.. but then again when was the last time they were there for her? When was the last time she felt safe? Felt happy?

The upbeat and positive person she once was - was gone. She wanted nothing to do with the magic that only drew her to loose more. So, she shoved down the many heroine tendencies she knew she had and called her father for help, who even though he wasn't really in her life because the magical gene on her mother's side, had convinced Bonnie to come with him in Charming, California that was exactly 2,231 miles.

At the population of 14,679 and even though Bonnie was coming from one small town to another one, she couldn't help but feel that life was going to change.. or at least she hoped. She wanted to at least pretend to be a normal teenager and finish her senior year without drama. She knew she would miss Caroline, but with a promise of calls almost everyday, understood that she needed time.. that she didn't feel like Mystic Falls as her home anymore.

Sad little truth, but it didn't matter to her. She was living with her father now, she was going to go to school and do her best, with normal problems like any other normal girl. Her father was going to help her, and while she packed her grimoire, she promised to herself that she wasn't going to use it. She made every excuse she could to justify herself for bringing it before she just have up all together.

She brought it just in case she guessed because even though she didn't want to use magic, she just wanted to have it. She couldn't leave it behind to collect dust or get stolen. As much as she hated being controlled by the spirits, by magic and everything that came along with it. She couldn't find it in her to completely get rid of it in her life.

Bonnie smiled to herself when she saw her father. He didn't seem to really change and he gave her a look that was somewhere between loving and cautiousness, "Are you ready?"

She saw the words that he meant to say. Was she ready to not only go to school in a different state? Was she ready to leave her old life behind? Was she ready to be and act what he wished for her all along?

Normal?

Bonnie hesitated at first, the feeling coming back again that she was running away, before she gave a determined nod. It took her a while, more then she would like to admit but she was strong enough to live for her self.

Nobody would know she was a witch, nobody would know she had suffered because she will be happy and instead of stressing over magical creatures she was going to stress over boys, and the next school test.. maybe she would even start cheer leading again?

It was time for Bonnie to live for Bonnie.

"Good to see you again, dad."

..

A blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned skinned, muscular teenager stopped gazing at what his father was doing, fixing a motorcycle he was working on at Teller-Morrow's garage that evening as a pull pulsated through his gut. A longing look flashed in his eyes along with a mix of hunger.

For all this time of waiting, of not feeling like he was complete.. it was all replaced with a primal instinct to find the one person to complete him.

She was finally here.

His mate.

He had to look around the parking lot, the evening darkness didn't hinder his eyesight or his senses. He couldn't hear another heart beat besides his parents, his, and the others inside but looked like anyways because her scent - a combination of roses, lilac, sage and vanilla - hit his senses like a fright train.

"I know that look." His father, John Teller, gave him a teasing look, "She is finally here, isn't she?"

His mother, Gemma Teller, watched with a tight smile as Jax nodded with excited enthusiasm, "You are lucky tomorrow is Sunday, young man." She may not like the idea of her now only living son growing up so fast, and she might actually blow her brains if it was Tara the girl who tried to tie down Jax and pull him away from his family.. if his mate tried that.. She just hoped her son's mate wasn't a vampire.

Jackson turned to his mother in confusion before looking at his father, who pretended he didn't hear anything. He knew it wasn't Tara, his ex girlfriend that caused him nothing but problems lately, the scent was different from anything he came a crossed. "What does she mean?"

His father gave him a dry look that left no question that he was questioning his son's sanity before softening the look as he remembered when he first sensed his mate the scent of her overwhelmed his thoughts, "You didn't really think we wouldn't track her down, would you?"

Jax smiled and that night he didn't sleep well. What did his mate look like? How old was she? Was she at least in high school? He shook his head at the thoughts before smiling and falling asleep.

_Tomorrow can wait._

..

_Bonnie's head moved slightly as she slept, the black silk sheets seemed to feel as if they hugged her close. The pressure of the heat engulfing her.. wait a second, those were hands. Bright green eyes widened when they connected with the baby blue orbs of the man on top of her with the sheets providing a barrier between them. Questions all but left her mind when she saw the pantie-dropping smirk on his face that had blonde tresses and tanned skin. He was about her age, seventeen almost eighteen and while she was no Elena or Caroline she found it hard to breathe as she gazed at him._

_God she hoped he wasn't a vampire, he felt so good above her.. as if she belonged in his arms. His touch wasn't giving her a cold feeling like it did when she accidentally touched Stefan to give him Elena's number._

_"Hello, Darlin'." Any brain cells that she had left melted at his thick, husky Irish accent. He seemed to smirk at her incapability to speak, seemingly knowing exactly what he was doing to her and enjoying it. His hand went to play with her silky, curly black hair as he leaned closer to her and asked softly, "What's your name?"_

_"Bonnie." She struggled to get control of herself and she didn't know why but his scent was driving her crazy. What the hell was going on exactly? "My name is Bonnie Bennett."_

_She saw him pull back and paused to look into her eyes, she couldn't read his face but she was now thankful that she could breath. "Bennett, hm?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, studying her, "Your a witch."_

_Bonnie's eyes widened, how did he-_

_"Don't worry, my little witch." His concentrated look on his face softened at whatever was on hers, "My name is Jackson Teller. Your safe with me, I promise. I am not a vampire, rest assured, and now I understand how and why you pulled me into your dream to see you."_

_Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. She pulled him in her dreams? He must have seen the confused look she was giving because he continued on, "I may not be a vampire but that doesn't mean I am not a supernatural creature, you are my mate. My only true mate since my kind only mate with one person."_

_He kept talking about being mated to her.. as if he was going to breed her and while the thought made her a little wet even though she didn't know why, she found herself being discomforted by such a thing. She didn't even know what he was!_

_This was moving too fast, she was still a virgin for god's sake! But her arousal seemed to make her head spin and his answering growl and golden flecks in his eyes made all her thoughts drift out of orbit. "You like that? You like the very idea of being mine? I am fighting with the urge to mark you and your arousal isn't fucking helping at all! It's so pure, such a sweet sent."_

_He said the last sentence, the statement, with a low sexy growl before he seemed to catch himself and rolled off of her before yanking the sheets off of her to see that she was wearing short baby blue pajama shorts and a white tank top that didn't help much since it showed off her natural almost D cup size to him. "Damn, your sexy."He bit his lip, baby blue eyes alittle dark with lust as he shook his head, "How you are still a virgin I will never know but I have got to say I am glad."_

_Bonnie whimpered at how sexy he was, he made her feel, and how warm he was toward her skin, "Shh, Baby..." He smiled, lips almost contracted to hers, "I've got you. Where are you from, Bonnie?"_

_"A small town named Mystic Falls in Virginia." She said after shivering at how he purred her name._

_"Moved from a small town to another small town, interesting.." He looked at her closely, she almost seemed depressed or so- "May I ask, why you left?"_

_"I.." Bonnie gulped and stuttered, "I didn't belong there anymore.. Basically moved here to Charming with my dad who isn't supernatural because my Grams died and people there want me to be put in harms way to keep saving a friend who doesn't care if I had lived or died." She paused feeling his grip on her tighten, "..Jackson?"_

_"Call me Jax, sweetheart and no matter what, I would never let you get hurt and if you did I would kill the person or creature slowly and painfully." He stared into her eyes before looking down at her lips and lightly scratching it with his nail, not enough to hurt but enough to get a small mark on her so the beast in him would be happy with not marking her yet._

_He knew who she was by her last name, knew what she was. He had alittle darkness inside of him.. but with his gentle actions towards her, how his claim on her gave her shivers, and the mystery of what type of creator he was - she found that as his lips touched hers and kissed her like she had never been kissed before - she found that at least for now, she didn't really mind._

...


	2. Chapter 2

The sky began to slowly lighten into a lighter shade of blue, swirling above one of many houses within the town of Charming,California. Birds took flight through the air in a series of dips and dives, a chipper yet eerie tune emitting from their beaks as the sun shone through the clouds. Within a room of a two story white house, a low, exhausted groan reverberated through the air as a dark head of curly hair peaked out from underneath the zebra printed sheet and when breathtaking green eyes opened, the young human instantly regretted doing such a thing. The bright luminescent light that shone from the heavens broke through the white lacey curtains that were doing a horrendous job at protecting her from it, but surprisingly when she lazily pulled her body up with her hand to cover her eyes.. for the first time in what seemed like forever, she woke up feeling refreshed.

There was no hint of irregular breathing from a nightmare or that of exhaustion because of the complicated spell that she was forced to do the night before. There was no rush to get dressed to eat anything that looked good on the menu that the only restaurant in town had as her stomach twisted unhappily in protest. Bonnie tried to blink away the blurriness that assaulted her vision, and took a second to remember the dream she had last night and of the teenager named 'Jax'.

 _"I may not be a vampire but that doesn't mean I am not a supernatural creature, you are my mate. My only true mate since my kind only mate with one person.."_ Bonnie didn't know what he meant by that. There was something about this handsome stranger that made her feel both weary and protected, fighting for dominance as they pulsed through her veins. He knew of the supernatural, had admitted it with ease and had giving the clue that his kind only having one mate… She didn't know what to make out of such a dream, out of someone being so interested in her instead of magic that she inherited from her ancestors. Hell, she didn't even know if the dream was a real occurrence like her previous dreams with Emily or simply that of her imagination.

Bonnie's beautiful bright green eyes locked on her laptop that was on her desk, mocking her with the all knowing information it possessed before she forced herself to crawl out of bed to sit within the plush desk chair before drawing up her Google Homepage. There are some things that her grimoire that she received from her Grams didn't reveal, and this was one of those things. The young man that she could guess was about her age, _Jax_ she recalled that he introduced himself as, surely wasn't a vampire and he did not gave off the feeling of a witch.. er, warlock?

Either way, it looked like she would just have to find out one way or another.

…

When the sun rose in Charming, Bonnie wasn't the only one with thoughts about the dream last night. Jackson 'Jax' Teller sprung into action as he quickly maneuvered from his bed and ran down to the kitchen, bypassing his brother Thomas with only a 'good morning'. An exhilarated smiled curved on his lips as he sneakily stole his mother's coffee from her grasp. He smiled wider at the dry look that she aimed in his direction; though it was flawed by her curious smile, "What's gotten into you, Jackson?"

"Nothing ma, just had a really good dream last night.." Gemma's eyebrow raised before she gave a grin of her own and snagged her cup back from her all too cheeky oldest son.

"Well then, you can get _your own_ cup of coffee as you tell me what dream you had." She suggested mockingly with a curious glint in those brown eyes of hers, putting emphasis on her words as she waited patiently for her son to speak as he poured himself a cup of coffee with a smug expression etched upon his face. and stirred the sugar in before speaking, and no matter how hard she tried Gemma couldn't keep the surprise she felt out of her eyes. A Bennett was her son's mate (thank heaven for small miracles and that she wasn't a vampire) Gemma couldn't help but absentmindedly ponder upon just how experienced she was in the art, as such Gemma had no doubt that little 'Bonnie' had the power to back up the famous 'Bennett Feistiness'. Maybe when the time came, Gemma could teach her what she knew with the objective to get closer to the young girl that would one day become her daughter-in-law. The older woman shook her head just as her husband walked into the kitchen with a bemused look on his face, most likely remembering just what their dream had been before they first met each other. John most likely heard everything, and she had no doubt that Thomas heard as well.

She aimed John a look that he knew all too well, a look that demanded that they find Bonnie soon.

After all, who were they to say no to his son's happiness?

….

When Bonnie typed in a simple 'Supernaturals that have one mate', she rolled her eyes with only half seriousness as the TV Show 'Supernatural' came up all over the place, and while she thought Dean was drool worthy and badass - she knew she couldn't linger. There was _'Vampires: Supernatural... Scary Just Got Sexy!'_ and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. There was nothing sexy about Vampires that had no regard for your life or anyone else's except for a human girl that was too high and mighty to live anyways.. God, this was exactly like fucking Twilight… and as much as she was pained to admit it, was more Caroline than she could handle right now due to the distance that kept the both of them apart.

Going back to the search input quickly to shake away her thoughts, she backspaced when she put in and thought for a second. Deciding that 'Animals that have one mate for life' was a good idea to start with. She clicked a link and there were some she didn't know mated for life like Swans, French angelfish, Albatrosses among a grew they gave but while it was interesting to find out about these animals it didn't help her until she got to one of them that seemed to click off a switch.

Side by side the pair of gray and white wolves were taunting her as if they held the key to all of her confused thoughts about Jax. Her grimoire that she kept hidden from her dad said nothing about werewolves but what if it was still true..? What if they existed? Were witches and vampires the only things out there .. and what if werewolves weren't alive? The grimoire mentioned a few times that there were 'mindless beasts' but that's as far as it went in that subject and it didn't tell you what it was exactly.. Gosh, this all sounded like a horrible remake of _Harry Potter_ that just couldn't measure up.

"Bonnie, are you up?" Her dad's voice echoed from the other side of her door and she had to attempt to smother a groan of frustration that fought to break free from the confinement of her lips. She had more questions now than what she started with after all; before calling out that she was up as she saw the door handle give a slight hesitated twist before deleting the history quickly and pulling herself out of the chair to get dressed for the day.

Bonnie needed to go shopping today as her clothes would have be fine this time of year in Mystic Falls but with the climate change to Charming; there had to be adjustments made. Pursing her lips together, Bonnie chose a pair of faded black shorts, and dark gray grumpy shirt that had the cute dry expression on it's face with "If you're happy, go to hell!" printed on it. She slipped on her black flip flops on her feet after brushing her hair and putting it up in a ponytail before heading downstairs for coffee.

She felt different today, and Bonnie was certain that a part of it had something to do with her dream and everything to do with Elena or one of the Salvatore's banging on her door to be dragged into helping with something that didn't even involve her. Maybe, just maybe, she could see why her dad wanted her to at least pretend to be a normal person, but she wasn't. Magic was apart of her, apart of her DNA, that was the main reason why she refused to get rid of it altogether from her life. To cut out the only thing that still tied her to her Grams besides memories. Something was going to happen today, she could tell by the shift in the air and even though she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up…

She hoped it had something to do with Jax, something she was able to admit even if it was to herself. That boy set her on fire with one look, one well placed word and even though she knew it could just be a dream.. she hoped that he wasn't just what her logic was telling her. Hoped and prayed to God above he wasn't dangerous even when he claimed her as mate. She was fatigued with it all though; Bonnie knew she didn't have much experience surviving within the supernatural world. It was by sheer dumb luck that she was able to escape the threatening things thus far.. but the constant feeling of being alone that enveloped her in it's tight had all but reseeded when she was in his arms. Even if it was a dream, Bonnie felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.. Since her Grams was alive and there to be with her..

_Safety._

She just couldn't help but silently ponder just how long it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
